


said ganymede to zeus

by Cerberusia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crossdressing, Kimono, M/M, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zabuza is not drunk when he comes to him. Haku wants him to understand what he's being offered - what Haku is offering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	said ganymede to zeus

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment_fic prompt 'Naruto, Zabuza/Haku, "I'll be a good girl for you, sir."

Zabuza is not drunk when he comes to him. Haku wants him to understand what he's being offered - what Haku is offering.

They're in Wave Country, not far from Hidden Mist. Tonight, they're staying in a mostly-empty inn: Zabuza is known here, and they don't want to draw attention. The walls are in need of a new coat of paint or three and most of the chairs have crooked legs, but it's kept painstakingly clean and the food's decent. They've stayed in worse. There's a privacy screen in the room - once again, Haku has been mistaken for a girl - and he steps behind it to prepare himself for tonight.

First, the thin hadajuban and susuyoke, then the white under-robe, tied with a plain sash. A pale blue hiyoku patterned with cranes, an underkimono, over that: if he's going to dress up in formal kimono, he may as well go all out. The kimono itself is a woman's furisode, marked out as such by its trailing sleeves, decorated with sprigs of cherry blossom, highlighted with silver. He uses the koshihimo, the women's hip-cord, to tie the ohashori fold, adjusting the kimono to the right length.

The obi is cherry-blossom pink. Obi are difficult to tie by oneself - he usually gets Zabuza to help him - but with the aid of a clone he manages a puffed-sparrow knot. He knows that Zabuza probably has no idea of the significance of the furisode and the puffed-sparrow knot combined, but he does it anyway. He doesn't bother with the obi-ita when he won't be wearing it long enough for it to be necessary, but the obi pillow gets put in to achieve the right shape, covered with a dark blue obiage sash. He ties it with silver cord.

He knows that Zabuza is intrigued by the flare of chakra, but he makes no sound as he continues: tabi socks, geta high enough to be elegant but not so tall as to impede movement. His hair in a bun, skewered with a cherry-blossom kanzashi. It'll be the first thing to go, but that's not the point: it's all about the performance.

He steps out from behind the screen, and stands there for a while. Zabuza is sat on one of the narrow futon, watching him through eyes which are neither narrowed nor wide. His face is still bandaged, his posture relaxed. Haku can feel the tension mounting.

The floorboards do not creak as Haku steps over to him, straight-backed atop high shoes. With the added height, Zabuza has to tilt his chin up, just slightly.

With controlled movements, Haku reaches out to unwrap the bandages from around Zabuza's face, revealing the blunt nose and narrow jaw. The best of the peasant stock, bred like ponies for strength and hardiness. His skin is warm and slightly rough to the touch

Haku was wrong: the kanzashi is the not the first thing to go. Instead, Zabuza starts with the geta and socks: Haku steps down to stand lightly on the cold floorboards in bare feet. Next Zabuza undoes the obi, untying the cord, the sash, the knot. He strews them carelessly on the bed, along with the cushion. The furisode slides off his shoulders, long sleeves trailing, and Zabuza leans down to brush his lips against the pale skin of Haku's throat, the light bird-pulse there. Haku knows that if he were to press his fingers to Zabuza's neck in the same place, the heartbeat would be steady.

The kimono, the hiyori, the under-robe, the slip, they all slide off. Zabuza unwraps him with a kind of reverence which borders on tenderness. Haku wears nothing underneath, and he sees Zabuza's pupils dilate.

Zabuza pulls him in to kiss him, dry lips and wet mouth, and Haku sinks into him, like a lover or a child. The cherry blossom is still in his hair.


End file.
